As a rule, needles for loop-forming systems, such as knitting machine needles, have a basic body with a shank and a hook embodied on the shank; the hook interior can be opened and closed by a suitable closing member. As closing members, pivotably supported latches or closing elements are used, which are longitudinally displaceably supported on the needle. The closing element of a compound needle is provided with a butt that is in engagement with a cam, so that the opening and closing motion can be performed in a controlled fashion. In the process, the closing element executes a stroke of considerable length.
Latch needles exist in which the latch is freely movably supported. Latch needles are furthermore known in which the latch motion is controlled by a control slide. One such latch needle is known from International Patent Disclosure WO 00/34560. This latch needle has a closing member embodied as a toggle lever, one arm of which forms a closing portion while the other arm is in communication with a control slide and thus forms a control portion. Depending on the position of the closing element, the closing portion can be shifted into a first position, in which it is located outside the hook and uncovers the interior. In another sliding position, the tip of the control portion is located precisely at the tip of the hook. In a further sliding position, the closing portion is located in a notch, embodied on the base of the hook, and thus also uncovers the hook. However, the majority of the closing portion protrudes out of the notch.
This needle requires a slotted hook tip, to enable the closing portion to move through the hook tip. The result is extremely pointed and hence sharp-edged structure on the tip of the hook. Moreover, there is the risk that even if there is the slightest lateral play, the closing portion on passing through the forked hook tip will strike the hook tip or become caught or scrape it. This precludes the use of this principle in needles that are intended for an especially fine pitch.
With this as the background, it is the object of the invention to create a needle with an externally controlled closing member. As much as possible, this control member should make do with a short-stroke actuating motion.